Deadly yet beautiful
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: She is an assassin, and she's bloody good at it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It's granted that not many people have heard of them. Fewer than that are able to see them when they're in action. They move like ghosts in the night, like dust flowing through the wind on a harsh day. Those who think about it though, even if it's at the back of their minds, people know that they exist, even if they don't fully acknowledge it.

But those who do know are a massive part of it. Those are the people that make them up, the groups, ranks and royals that work within the organization. They know fully what it entails to be a part of the organization. What they have to do, who they have to kill and the people who they live with, share their home with, eat their food with and train with.

And one of those people is Bella Swan. She ranks number two in the organization out of the thirteen ranks that you could be assigned to. She's highly trained, and is a sarcastic and cocky woman. She knows what it's like to live there; she has done so for many years of her life. Even with her father, he was the one who started her fascination with her job.

She is an assassin, and she's bloody good at it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, another Bella/Alice story for you. I hope you like it :D**

**Chapter 1**

A groan breaks free of her throat and she slams her head on the table. Getting really sleepy as the man at the fronts droning voice reaches her ears. Her mind goes slightly foggy and she yawns "Is there a problem miss Swan?" She nods, with difficulty since her head is still on the table. "Miss Swan." He repeats louder this time, gaining her attention. Well what's left of it.

"Yes." She mumbles, her voice muffled by the sleeve covering her arm. "Your voice is irritating and I'm so tired." She yawns loudly "I need sleep." is her unintelligible finish. Her lips quirk slightly when a few people snicker around her, knowing who they are having heard that noise quite a lot during their talks. She doesn't care though at the moment, she honestly just wants to sleep, and the droning echo of his voice is lulling her to do just that.

"Emmet please escort her out. I can't have her keep doing this in my meetings. It's disrespectful and frankly I'm getting tired of it." She chuckles when Emmett picks her up.

"Me too sir, me too." A couple laugh. She grins . Bella waves lazily to her friends as she hauled up into Emmett's arms. Emmett chuckles, the sound vibrating through his chest, he kisses a blonde woman on the head and walks out of the room. The door silently closes behind them but she can hear the raised angry voice of the grumpy man before it shuts completely.

"Come on let's get you back to your room." She nods into his chest. He sighs. "I'm guessing you got back later than you intended to last night." She nods again, her eyes are closing and her breathing is getting shallower. "Tell me about it when you wake up in a few hours okay little devil." He nods at a few apprentices as thanks when they move out of his way as he strides down the hall with a now asleep Bella in his arms.

He cares for Bella like an older brother. Even though they aren't related by blood, they've been together like family since before they were ten years old. He's helped her with training for many years, picked her up when she's down. He's even helped her back to her room after several hours of drinking with whatever random guy she comes across that will be willing to buy her drinks before the night is up.

Bella yawns. He smiles softly at her and tightens his hold on her with one arm so he can open the door to her room with the other. Once through the threshold he kicks it shut behind them. It barely makes a sound when it lodges back into its frame. He sighs and walks over to her bed. He pulls back the covers and places her down gently. She groans and tightens the grip on his shirt. "Come on devil, my girlfriend will not be happy if I have to stay in here for the night." She nods slightly before rolling over, pulling the covers with her.

He brushes hair from her forehead and kisses her lightly. "Sleep well." He leaves the room then, letting her get much needed sleep in peace.

A knock on the door wakes the groggy woman a few hours later. She pushes away the covers and straightens out her shirt as she walks to the door. She shakes her head, her messy brown hair only removing from around her face to draping across her shoulders and back. She rubs her eyes and with a yawn and opens the door.

"Hey there sleepy." Edward is there. Smile on his face and a tray in his hands. He pushes passed with a polite 'good afternoon' and sits on her bed without an invitation. She rubs her eyes and slams the door with a quick wave of her hand and joins him on the bed. She groans once fully lied down and turns her sleepy face to him.

"What do you want?" He points at the tray.

"Brought you lunch. Thought you might want it." She nods and pulls the tray of food into her lap gratefully. It smells delicious, tickling her taste buds instantly.

"Thanks." She takes the cup of orange juice to her lips and drinks, trying to ignore the gaze of her best friend. She takes another mouthful of the smooth drink then drops it back on the tray. The selection of food is perfect for her and she wastes no time in devouring it all.

The food is gone, as well as the drink and Edward is still watching her. She sighs and crosses her legs. Bella's now fully awake so she's prepared for whatever he wants to ask her. "How did the mission go?"

"Okay, went on longer than I thought it would though." He nods and slides the tray off the bed and onto the floor. He leans closer.

"I got that info from Emmett. Now tell me what happened. All of it." _Fucking great. _She didn't want this to happen but she's sees no reason or excuse that will make her not have to answer this question."Start from when you got there."

Bella nods. Her fingers grip the blanket tighter, pulling the material to her chest as she relays what happened. "The security guards were everywhere. It was dark so I could take my time so to speak." Edward nods. "Thanks to Erin the cameras stopped working for a couple minutes, just like the electric locks on nearly all the doors. That gave me enough time to get through the gardens, avoiding detection of the security and into the house. There were guards in the Estate aswell, but not as many as outside since he obviously didn't think anyone could get into his 'fortress'."

Edward chuckles at the air quotes. "Indeed an idiot."

"Yeah he is, but he's smart enough to not have his office and bedroom in an easy place to get to. I'd have to say it was just like you guys thought it'd be. It was a pain in the ass to find, but while I was looking I managed to get a good idea of the layout of the house. Well the important areas at least. The maps you guys have are wrong in some places; you may need to get hands on a more updated version."

He nods. "Did you see him in the end?" Edward inquires.

"Yeah, he practically lives in his office as you know. I had a few hours to watch him, figure out some sort of routine that he does. But then this stupid cunt had to show up out of no-fucking-where. His fucking protector, Stupid shit." She growls "Ass hole wanted to fight. And he may have managed to cut me a few times during our fight." She says the last part quietly, hoping her best friend won't hear.

He sits up abruptly. "Did you kill him?" Belle nods. "Where'd you put his body?"

"Where you told me to put it; I left him by the river nearly nine miles from that estate for the guys to deal with." Bella's pauses thoughtfully. She hated killing him, but is she hadn't he would've gone straight to the Viscount to tell her that someone had bypassed the security. Then Bella probably would have been killed. Her back aches suddenly and it reminds her of how heavy he was. It took her hours to get him to the river. She's actually quite proud of herself for managing to do it. "The guys did deal with him didn't they?" She asks, panic evident in her voice.

"Of course they did. It'll be like he vanished into thin air. But on the off chance that he is found his remains will be untraceable." She lets out a breath of relief. Glad that his whereabouts can't be traced. "Where did he cut you?" She stands up from the bed and pulls off her T-shirt and trousers. Her legs are covered in bruises and cuts from the nine mile trek to the river, there's a long cut across her toned stomach, looks to be done by a blade. Edward touches it gently. Skimming his finger over the irritated skin and the half a centimetre line of blood.

"You should've gone straight to Angela. She would've been able to give you pain killers. Must hurt like a bitch."

"Yeah it did. Not so much anymore." He makes a sound of disapproval.

"That's not the point. You still need someone to look at this, as well as your legs. Most of those cuts need to me cleaned. They could get infected." He gets up from the bed and picks up the tray. "I'll be outside your door. Get dressed and we'll go to Angela. "

Sometimes his over caring attitude can irritate her but she knows that it's for her well being so she does as he asks and gets dressed in loose clothes that don't rub against her skin. He smiles at her when she leaves the room, that bright smiley that he reserves just for her. He loops his arms through hers like the girl he is. "How'd you sleep little devil?"

Bella chuckles. "Fine." Edward frowns. He knows that she sometimes suffers from nightmares. Very horrific nightmares, very detailed and pulled forth from the darkest parts of her memory.

"If you say so, but if you feed Emmett that little lie of yours he is most certainly not going to believe you." She groans and leans her head on her shoulder. The brunette does also know that Emmett will not believe it. Since he also knows how her dreams can get, especially after what happened nearly seven years ago. It's kind of understandable.

They reach Angela's room and knock on the door. It opens nearly immediately to a person a few inches taller than Bella, thin framed glasses and straight black hair that's been tied up into a ponytail. She smiles wildly and invites them in. "And what can I do for you then?" She sits down on her sofa and ushers them into the one opposite.

"Well I haven't got all day."

Edward kisses the back of Bella's hand and sends a warning look to her as he leaves. She sighs and leans her arm on the chair and leans her head onto it. "You can tell me."

"I got into a fight with some stupid asshole, now my legs all cut up and bruised and I'm bleeding from my stomach." Angela gasps and leaps up from the chair. She pulls Bella to her feet and lifts her shirt up to show her stomach. She slaps the top of her arm. Bella flinches.

"Why didn't you come here as soon as you got back?" Bella shrugs. "You're a stupid person Bella." She asks Bella to keep her shirt lifted up as she cleans it and puts a bandage around her stomach.

"Are you done yet? I kind of want to go back to my bed." Angela chuckles softly.

"Not quite yet honey, nearly there though. I just need to look at your legs so take a seat over there and pulls your trousers up." Her legs are really starting to sting with the amount of cuts and bruises. She winces with every few steps as she walks back over to the sofa. Angela sets her down and props her feet up on the table with care. "Do you mind rolling up your trousers while I get the things ready?"

"No it's alright." She does and watches Angela as she gets the bandages and ointment ready, as well as cotton wool to help clean the cuts and bruises.

"How did this happen?"

"A little accident. Nothing to worry about." Angela scoffs. She doesn't believe Bella at all, but Bella don't feel like repeating herself to Angela exactly what she had said to Edward, and what she's going to have to repeat again to Emmet when he should ask her what happened.

"I don't believe you honey, and you know I don't. But I won't ask because I know you like your privacy." For the next few minutes Bella watches her bandage her thin legs and clean all of the cuts and scrapes marred across them. She's careful not to put too much pressure, but it still stings like a bitch.

Bella hisses when she dabs it on a particular sore spot. Angela apologizes and finishes up quickly. "There you go." She pins the bandage and taps Bella's knee.

"Thanks for that." Angela grins up at the brunette.

"No problem, now go find them. I'm sure they're worried about you."

"See you later Angie." Bella kisses her cheek and waves to her friend before she leaves the room. There's a smile on her face but it quickly drops off when realizes that she will still have to tell Rose and Emmett what has happened.

Well that's going to be fun. Better get to it.

**Reviews will be very much appreciated, and thanks so much for reading.**

**Lia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Rose finally releases Bella from the tight embrace she had her locked in. Emmet chuckles when watching them, knowing his self proclaimed little sister doesn't like hugs, but she never forces Rose away when she goes in for one. Emmett loops his arms over his girlfriend's shoulder and winks at Bella who's avoiding all eye contact, finding the pattern on the carpet below her intriguing.

"Are you alright now, did Angela fix everything up?" Bella nods, still waiting for the opportune moment to relay the information from the mission. They close their bedroom door and invite her in.

The room is quite large with an en suite, a small kitchenette, and even a little living room off to the side. It's warm and the air is welcoming to Bella, she loves the warm. Sure beats cold any day. Rosalie sits down on her bed, Emmett joining and Bella drops down on the sofa next to the two arm chairs. Ros3e watches her twiddle her thumbs with a raised eyebrow.

She knows when she's keeping something from her, it's hard not to. Bella's an awful liar when it comes to Rose. The blonde leans forward on the bed and stares at her, making Bella uncomfortable and the twitching with her thumbs get worse. "Is there something you want to tell us Bella?" Rosalie asks, patiently waiting from her place on the bed as she stares at the nervous brunette.

Meanwhile Bella can't seem to get a grip on herself. She should be used to her by now, but she also knows how concerned she is for her when she leaves on missions. And telling her that she almost died on one will not be a good thing.

She looks back at Rosalie who's smiling.

No, it definitely will not be a good thing, because that smile will be wiped of her face, and Bella hates making her look like that.

She sighs and ruffles her hair, a nervous habit which she's picked up over the years. She plays with the end of it before letting go, when her hand is in her lap she tells them what she told Edward earlier. She watches Rosalie's face drop and turn emotionless. She glances at Emmett who is also not very happy.

Rosalie sighs. "That fucking bastard." She hisses. Emmet lets her get up from the bed to pace in front of the bed. Her feet moving furiously as she rants about that asshole that hurt Bella. "If that twat wasn't dead I'd kill him myself, slowly and fucking painfully. I'd drag it out so when he's begging for death I'd keep him alive to know that feeling of pure horror, only then would I finally kill him." She finished with another growl and then turns to look at the still nervous Bella.

She launches over to her and pulls her into a hug. A tight one and she kisses the top of her head. Bella let's her do it, to get it out of her system before she explodes. "I'm alright Rose. Absolutely fine." Her voice is reassuring and she leans into the embrace. She kisses Rosalie's cheek softly much to Emmett's delight.

"Do it again." He says happily while bouncing in place. Rosalie glares at him. He hushes up and puts his hand over his mouth like a misbehaving child. Bella chuckles and strokes her hands down Rosalie's back to her waist, knowing she won't mind and that it'll probably make Emmett faint. She laughs. The noise quite, and barely leaving her mouth at all.

"You're a man child Emmet." He nods. I don't think he understands quite what Rosalie was saying, you'd think for a man with the stature of Emmett, and with his position in the organization he would be able to not act like a three year old. One would usually think that at first glance he was mean and scary because of how tall and muscular her is, but they couldn't have been farther from the truth, he is a the kindest man anyone could ever meet. Including Bella, and she's met a lot of people.

Rosalie and Bella pull away from their embrace and she goes back to sitting on her bed next to Emmett. She smiles at the brunette. "I'm glad you're okay, just don't do that again you hear?" Bella grins and does a mock salute.

"Yes ma'am, of course ma'am." She chuckles. "I must get going though, I believe I owe some stuck up man an apology for being tired...or an ass. I'm not sure which one it is. I'm also thinking about paying my boss a visit first, I know how much he loves my company." Emmet laughs and waving Bella good-bye. She blows a kiss to Rosalie then is on her way to her boss main man's office.

Bella is used to people looking at her whispering things about her that they think she can't hear. But she hears every single thing they say about her. If they're hushed or not it doesn't matter, it doesn't even matter if it was said in front of her or not, she has ways of finding them out.

She has to pass through the entrance to hall to get to where her boss is, but in the entrance hall is where all the trainees and recruits hang out in their time off from lessons or lectures.

Her hand rests on the handle and she takes a slow breathe in, then out. Preparing herself. With a small groan she swings open the door, a few men nearer the door stare at her, eyes locked onto her breasts. Bella huffs angrily and glares at the oldest and the most scariest guy that's doing it.

His eyes continue leering at her. As do his friends.

_God, please give me patience not to-_

She walks up to him and slaps him across the back of the head, calls him a bastard then walks away.

_Never mind._

She about ten steps before her arm is grabbed. She smirks. Bella chuckles at the gasps, some of them know who she is and some of them don't. She feels sorry for this guy, because he obviously falls into the category that has no clue who she is. She twists around to face him and his hand is still on her shoulder. The cocky bastard is smirking., obviously thinking that he's on his prize. She grabs it and bends it at a painful angle. The man's' confident demeanour vanishes and he whimpers.

She adds more pressure and hears a slight crack. He drops to his knees.

Bella chuckle and knees him in the ribs, she lets go of his fists when he falls to the floor in a heap, struggling to breathe from the force of the kick she delivered.

"F-Fucking women." He wheezes out.

A young boy jogs up to her, his friends try and call him back and say that he's crazy for approaching her, but he ignores them and taps her side. She looks down at the boy; he looks no more than eleven. His golden eyes are gleaming up at her.

_Since when have we taken in people younger than thirteen other than a special case?_

"Hello, are you Miss Isabella Swan?" Bella nods. "Hi." He mutters. She chuckles and ruffles his hair gently. Bella doesn't care what the crowd will think if her for doing it, because there is no way she is going to hurt this little boy. She may be a bitch sometimes, but she's not heartless. "It's nice to meet you. You're so cool." He grins up at her. Her finger slip from his blonde hair and she kneels down to his height.

"What's your name kid?"

"Jason." He smiles proudly and lifts up his wrist. She pulls back his sleeve to see and x covering it with a letter by the side and a family crest. She gasps suddenly, shocked by the number that she's seen engraved on his arm. He pouts at her. "Don't you like it Miss Swan?" She nods, still mute. "Do you have a weapon?" She blinks; this little boy has managed to surprise her by his sudden question.

She recovers and smirks when leans closer to his ear. "I do." He giggles adorably and takes a step backwards.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Swan." He grins and runs off. Bella stares after him as he rejoins his friends and feels sorry for Jason.

The number placed on an assassin's arm signifies what rank said assassin possesses, the highest rank is zero and the lowest is thirteen.

He had the number five.

He must have been a very special case. Bella herself is only three ranks above him at her very nice number two. She sighs and continues her trek, the people part like the red sea to let her though. When the she gets to the door on the other side of the hall she forces it open quickly slams it shut behind her. Bella leans against it, closing her eyes to mull over her thoughts of Jason.

"That little boy, he's going to be put through so much with that damn mark. It will control his life in this Organization and he will either earn it like his family or crumble beneath them." A voice cuts through her musing.

And older man, he has greying hair and a creepy smile on his face showing his pristine white teeth. His back is hunched over and the long cloaks over his figure are adorned in purple silk and golden embroidery. He's royalty and it disgusts Bella to be in his presence.

She knows him.

And he knows her.

They despise one another, but have mutual respect for each other's positions within the organization. "Gaius, what a pleasant surprised. I was still under the impression that you were visiting your family in Rome." He chuckles, a small scratchy sound that irritates her ears.

"I only arrived back last night Bella. Not that you would have known as you yourself was absent during my arrival." She hates this part but she bows down to him, getting on one knee and pressing her right hand over her heart and the other at her waist.

"I apologize your highness, but I'm afraid I had other matters in which I had to attend." He grins down at her, his old withered eyes glinting with knowing. She doesn't move from her crouched position in front of him until he says that she can rise. As he is royalty that places him at rank zero, and those with that rank are supposed to be given the utmost respect, whether you want to or not, and no matter your rank.

"Good bye Bella. I'll be seeing you soon enough." He wanders off down the corridor, muttering to himself than cackling loudly waving his hands around wildly. A girl passing at the time jumps away from him into the wall, dropping what she's carrying. It smashes into thousands of pieces, tears spill from her eyes. He chuckles at her and continues his way. Bella sighs and starts walking. She's only a couple of minutes away from her destination.

When entering her boss' quarters she is greeted politely and offered a glass of something that doesn't smell nice at all. She declines and waits outside of his room for a few seconds before knocking three times.

"What do you want? I'm incredibly busy." Bella groans internally but keeps her expression mutual.

"It's me Bella. I've come here to talk to you." There's rustling inside and he appears in front of her, red faced, sweat covered body and breathing deeply though his mouth.

"What is it you want Isabella? As I said I am very busy." Bella glances over her shoulder to peer into the room, there's a naked woman on the bed spread eagle and rocking her hips into her hand. Bella chuckles.

"So I see." He grins. She looks at him properly, he's an old man, not Gaius's age but he's considerably older than Bella. He has dark brown hair, green eyes and a charming smile aimed at Bella. He's naked form the waist up exposing his chiselled yet sweaty chest. She raises an eyebrow at the scratches over his chest and shoulders, he only chuckles.

"What can I say, I _love _it rough." Her grin widens. She shakes her head defiantly; this is not what she came here for.

The woman inside the room screams out in pleasure and Bella has a hard time focusing on him and not looking over to the beautiful woman pleasuring herself on the bed.

He can see her inner battle and opens the door wider, grin stretching across his face. "Feel free to join her if it pleases you." Bella declines.

"No. I'm fine. I just came here regarding the situation with that prat in the meeting I was ordered to attend." He laughs.

"Don't mind him girl, he's always had a stick up his arse." He laughs louder and the guards from either side of the door chuckle as well. He reaches his tanned hand out and goes to touch cheek, but she recoils from him. The smell of sex covering his sticky fingers, "Sorry, forgot. Now what were you saying about some prat in a meeting."

"Simon." He snickers "He's fucked off with me because I nearly fell asleep during his 'very important' speech. It was so boring and I had just got back from a mission I was in no state to be there. I was hurting all over, and I'm betting that he would like me to apologise, otherwise he's going to be a dick and do something that'll get me in trouble." She finishes and he looks at her thoughtfully tapping his chin.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Punch him." He laughs.

"I can't do that Bella, it would get me in trouble with mother." Bella and the guards snicker. She still can't believe that he listens to mother, and is still afraid of her "Not that I wouldn't like to, I'd love to Bella, and he'd deserve it too after all the bullshit that he's put you through since you excelled up the ranks." Bella smiles. "But for now just Ignore him, and if it comes down to something, which I doubt it will, I'll deal with it before it does any damage."

"Thanks." He leans in to hug her but she steps back out of reach. Slapping his arms away from her. He looks offended but he listens to the young brunette.

"Do not get that sex smell on me, I can smell it all over you and it will stick to me like glue if you even come within a step of me." She states warily, if he were to touch her she will go home and shower before doing anything else. She can hear that woman again, she's getting louder and her moans are getting huskier. Her stomach tightens and alights with fire. She turns her head away and she tries not to moan.

"Fine you prude, I won't hug you, but I'll see you this evening for dinner. I expect to see you and your friends all present. And tell Emmet and Rosalie that 'fucking' is not an excuse as to why they cannot attend." Mirth swims in his eyes and his wet lips quirk upwards.

"I will. And I am no prude sir." He nods and walks back into his room.

"Trust me Swan, I've heard quite a lot about your very hot sexual adventures." He waves good-bye and shuts the door.

Bella chuckles. _He's a crazy old guy, but he's one of the best. Just like my father was. _"One down, one more left." The guards look at her as she exits his chambers, head held high and a calm look on her face.

**Thanks guys for the reviews and faves for the first chapter of the story. I really appreciated it, and it really motivated me to write this chapter and get it posted very quickly. **

**I can't promise that all of the chapters will be up this quickly. I hope you like it and any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Could ask you guys a favour? That would be could you read my story 'Unknown heritage'? If you do many thanks to you, and I'll see you next time :)**

**Lia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if the fighting in this is a bit crap, I'm no good at fighting scenes and there is sort of a training session in this chapter. Excuse me if it's awful, but I tried to make it as best as I could.**

The loud noises from inside the room make Bella apprehensive to enter but she sucks it up and slams open the door to the training room. Every corner of the room is stocked full of expensive and useful equipment that the people are required to use. She ignores the grunts and groans of the men and walks straight over to the weapons and combat area. There's a small arena like simulator that projects enemies. The enemy assassins can use any weapon that exists, or any fighting style against the person that is training.

She picks up and axe of its stand and twirls it between her fingers, delighting in the feel of the heavy object in her hand. She can see someone approaching her from peripherals and twirls around in the air, landing on said person and locking them to the floor. Her legs either side of their stomach and the handle of the axe pressed against their throat tightly.

"Whoa easy there Bells." Says the frightened voice of her best friend. Her eyes widen and she hops off him and helps Edward to his feet. He pulls of his jumper and takes a sip of his water, coughing a couple of times. "What's gotten you on edge?" He rubs her shoulder in circles with his dainty man fingers relaxing the tense muscles.

"Simon." She growls his name like it's near impossible for her to say it "I swear he is going to do something that's going to get me in serious trouble. I don't trust the bastard; well hardly anyone does, but especially me." Edward nods. He's been with her through all his years since he started and knows everything that that man has done to her. He wants to kill him, make him pay for hurting her, but that would break the code they all live by.

He shakes his head softly and his hair gets messier. Bella chuckles and hands him a bow. He takes it and grips the object, his green eyes gleam as they look over it.

"Okay enough fantasising. I bet I can beat your high score." He chuckles heartily at Bella's face. She does not believe his words.

"Oh I doubt it girly, I own this thing." Edward states. She smirks.

"Wanna bet?" She offers. He nods, accepting the challenge. "Loser has to do the winners washing for a month?"

"Sounds fair enough." His eyes fill with terror "But what if the clothes are like disgusting, like covered in blood and grime." Bella scoffs in disbelief. Sometimes she has a hard time picturing her best friend as a guy at all with the way he acts. A straight on at that.

"No backing out now sex hair." He groans.

"Fine but if I get anything stuck under my nails I'm going to complain to Rosalie, she's the one that done them and I don't think she would appreciate if they were to get ruined by your nasty clothes."

"Whatever girly" He glares "Just set it up." Bella walks into the centre of the arena on the black circle and closes her eyes, taking deep breathes and waiting for it to activate.

"What level, one, two or three?" She readies her axe and gets in a stance. Her feet slightly apart and one hand poised on her side the other on the axes handle, halfway between the blade and the tip.

"Two." He nods and activates it, setting them to the right speed and agility then starts it. Bella notices the first man and charges, swishing the blade straight though the middle of him from his groin to his head. He pixelates before making way for the next person to fly at her. She dodged with a cheery laugh and once the persons landed she swings the axe back straight through its head, slicing it in half.

The sound of footsteps gets her attention. The next one glides their weapon over her shoulder and Bella ducks just in time. She smiles and brings her axe up and stabs it through their stomach, it pokes through the other side

A few more materialise. She has no choice but to launch it into the other two that are running for her, killing them instantly, their bodies pixelating into nothingness.

She chuckles and bounds backwards dodging the arrow launched at her throat by millimetres and roll over onto her side. She sighs in relief and closes her eyes for a brief second.

Such a stupid thing to do.

She opens them just in time to see and an axe swinging at her head. She changes her grip on the axe and pushes it through his face, making him drop his own weapon. Bella snatches up his axe and grins when she manages to block the attack fierce attacks of another two with ease.

Her grin however disappears when three more appear from nowhere, running over the walls and ceiling. She barely dodges the arrows and knives before they all launch themselves at her. The one closest to her, she slices through its leg and swings it into a wall with a clattering bang. She groans with the strain on her muscles.

Then the next one. She chuckles and doges a sword that's aimed for her head and parries another. She runs over the wall, her feet placed with careful movements and throws one axe. An arrow flies at me and cuts through her shoulder, drawing blood.

Suddenly a timer appears on the air, showing she has ten seconds left.

Fuck.

She ups her game and pushes herself twice as hard, dodging weapons, slicing them up, jabbing them with the axe and killing them mercilessly.

3...

2...

1...

The simulator stops and she slams her axe to the floor, digging it into the steel. Panting and sweating. Edward chuckles and picks the axe up effortlessly. She glares at him and he smirks with his thin lips. "You tired sweetie?" She doesn't give him answer, still glaring at his annoying face. She smack his ass when he walks away to take the weapon back, he yelps in a girly voice. "Well done, you managed twenty-nine this time. That's better than last time." He actually looks worried about it and that please Bella greatly. Since his average is between twenty and twenty-three he'd have to wish for a miracle to beat her score.

She steps over to the controls and put it on the setting that he requests. "Set it to one for me." Bella grins at her cocky friend, since level two is easier than level one; he is not going to be able to beat her. His opponents will be stronger and faster than hers was, but if that what she wants she'll give it to him.

Bella sets the timer on for fifty seconds like she had done for her and watches him, sweat glistening on his forehead and a shaky stance."Go." She starts it with a smile.

The attackers come quicker this time, much stronger too. He fires arrow after arrow form his quiver like Lightning. Destroying enemy after enemy with ease and grace. Bella has to admit when he gets to twenty-three she gets a bit worried, he still has five seconds left and his firing rate speeds up. He smirks cockily at Bella and fires another arrow into his twenty-ninth simulated person before the timer hits zero.

He rests the bow over his shoulder and walks out of the small arena and over to Bella. She's glaring at him and watches him as he puts the weapons back in its hold.

"You've been practising extra hours." His mouth stays zipped shut. Bella narrows her eyes and picks up a mace, she swings it around threateningly, the pointy spikes scaring a nervous Edward,

"You mad a bet, you have to do it. You would have made me do it if the situations were reversed." He's right. That is what she would do.

"Fine. You win. Even if you did cheat."

"I didn't cheat."

"Bullshit." Edward jabs her in the shoulder and she glares.

A young man saunters up, bleach blonde hair that's slicked back over his head, a silver hoop piercing in the cartilage of his right ear and a red metal piercing in his nose. He smirks charmingly and walks over to Bella and Edward. Edward sees the look on his friends face and chuckles to himself and starts up the simulator again, but setting it for five minutes this time.

"Hey Bells." He kisses her cheek and his hand rests on her hip. "I missed you." She chuckles and pushes him away softly; he takes her hands in his own pale ones and kisses the knuckles several times while pouting. She laughs and takes her hands form his and they lock gaze.

"Now now Kieran are we really going to have this talk again." A loud booming voice declares. Kieran stiffens and flinches when a large hand grips his shoulder tightly. Bella smirks at Emmet and Rosalie, both seem to enjoy scaring Kieran every time he is around Bella.

Just because they've had sex multiple times though the blonde guy seems to think that means they're together. Bella on the other hand thought thinks the complete opposite. She thinks that they have fun and doesn't want to jeopardise it by adding unneeded feelings into it.

Emmett let's go and smiles at Bella. She chuckles.

Kieran smiles faintly at Bella before darting from the training room, probably to go find some other girl to fuck since Bella won't do it at the moment. Rosalie smirks and sits down on the floor next to Bella. "I can't see any reason why you slept with him in the first place. He can't be very big with that lean figure of his, and he doesn't look very strong." Emmett chuckles and sits down opposite Rosalie, their knees touch and he leans forward to kiss her softly.

"He's good, and though he may not look like it he's strong. He can easily lift me up. Trust me." She winks at Rosalie.

"Oh I believe you honey, but he's not as good as my man here." I shake my head, not believing we're having this conversation. "He can last for hours, can't you baby." He smirks as and kisses her cheek, then trails his lips down her smooth neck. She chuckles and he pulls away. "As long as you need." Is his answer. Bella smiles at the happy couple, glad that they have each other. She lies down and folds her arms over her stomach.

Edward joins them, covered in sweat but proud of his work out. "What did you get this time?" Bella asks.

"It feels like something in the two hundreds." He collapses next to her and she jabs him in his muscled stomach, he curls up slightly every time she jabs it causing Bella to chuckle.

A loud long horn rings through the entire grounds of the organization. Every single person other than those in rank one and zero rush to one of the largest halls, to greet the head of the organization. Bella as she is ranked number two sits nearer the front with other member like her. Emmet and Rosalie are ranked one level below her so they sit further back.

She crosses her legs and leans back in the uncomfortable plastic chair. The hall is dead silent when the royals walk in and take their seats at the front of the room. All fourteen of them. She sees Gaius and his wife Lorraina. Both looking down upon all of us with disdain and pity, also a bit of hate. I hate that though, just because we're a lower rank than them they think they can treat is however they want.

"Thank you for coming today. I appreciate all of you showing up, I understand that you were busy but I'd like to make an announcement to all of you" His voice echoes through the microphone and it hurts my ears under the volume. Everyone waits in anticipation of his announcements, the last syllable still ringing in the hall. Bella glances left to the Japanese girl next to her, she look petrified to be in front of them. Bella doesn't think she's been in front of them all at once before, it can be a little overwhelming. "I would like to tell you all that you'll have to be reassigned into the organization. You will not have a choice in it and you will all be tested and given a new rank." _Holy fuck! _"I know this is sudden, but it is a ordered and you will have to follow through, if not I'm afraid you'll be terminated and be forced to leave. Or worse." He lets the words sink in and has no expression on his face.

His posture radiates power and authority. His presence is not to be ignored and he is pleased with himself that he's managed to rattle everyone under his care. He knows that they are not excited about this, but he isn't willing to give them another opportunity to prove their worth here.

"That is all, now if your rank is two all the way up to fourteen you're excused. Level one you may stay, I need to have a word with you." All of the people from the second row back leave the room. Leaving only the level ones and the royalty.

Bella heads straight to her room, needing sleep since she hasn't slept in over forty-eight hours. She's had so much work to do, reorganizing the plan for when they kill the viscount.

The door slams shut behind her and she walks over to her bed to fall onto it into a huff, falling asleep after a few seconds, her exhaustion catching up to her knocking her out cold.

**XxX BEAUTIFUL YET DEADLY XxX**

"Miss Swan I have something Rosalie asked me to give you." There's an annoying banging on her door, it's loud repetitive and it pisses her off. She sighs, climbs off her bed and cuts cross the carpet to the door. She opens it and glares at the girl there. She's nervous and has a letter in her hands. "This is for you." She chuckles and raises and eyebrow.

She slides the letter from the scared girls hand and smiles. She's dressed in tight black clothes and a robe over her shoulders, she has her insignia on her neck and is not looking at Bella. He mark is 10. They're usually used for this sort of thing so it isn't out of the ordinary. "Thanks." She nods and jogs off down the hall. Bella shakes her head at the young girl, she has a feeling she's scared of her.

Bella shrug. Oh well.

She goes back in her room and sits on the chair in front of her desk. She switches on the lamp and opens the letter with the engraved letter open her. It's made of silver and has a handle like a sword with a small dragon wrapped around the hilt, its red eyes staring at her as she slices the blade across the envelope. There's a hand written letter inside, the black letters are curvy and is beautifully written. She smiles, and starts to read.

_Dear Bella,_

_Emmett and I have been sent out to the Cathedral. You know the one that's out in Nevada. I know it's not ideal but Gaius ordered us to go, we couldn't exactly refuse him, he is our boss just as much as that sleaze ball is yours. He told us that this would be presenting our worth to the council, and the royal family. They intend to raise us through the ranks to be at your level. _

_We should be back in a couple of weeks, already missing you like crazy. Emmett says hello, and we'll see you soon Bells._

_Love you sweetie,_

_Rosalie & Emmett xXx_

She drops the letter to the desk and frowns. She's not pleased about this at all, she knows in the Nevada the people are mean and nasty, they've taken many lives and will not hesitate to kill her friends. She screams and smacks everything of her desk, the lamp, all of her papers and an ink pot and pens. They clatter to the floor creating a mess. She slams her head down with a thud and tears pour. She hates to think that the last moment she saw them would be the last time she would EVER see them.

She sobs and wipes her eyes. "This is ridiculous. They're going to come back. They have to." She kicks the wall with a lot of force and screams again. Pain shoots through her legs but she kicks and kicks, letting out all of her anger and sadness.

**Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it. Feed back will be welcome.**

**Lia x**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella leans back in her chair and groans, this meeting with her boss is taking too long. She's being informed about the mission she's been chosen to do, it's of high importance and they need the right crew to go after him. And since none of them have seen or heard from Rosalie or Emmet in a few weeks they've had to start organising a new team.

"Since they are not back yet you're going to have to do the mission with Edward, Kieran, Julia, Venus and Bailey. Also Erin will have a bird's eyes view of you and the estate, she'll help you with the escape, and once you've eliminated the target she will have a quick getaway ready for you. All of them are highly trained and I wouldn't suggest them unless it was absolutely sure they could do the job to perfection." Bella nods and reads over their profiles, even Edwards. She wants to know who she's working with, every single bit of information she can get her hands on she wants it. Bella won't go in unprepared. She had done that on her first real mission and that didn't turn out too well.

"What do you say Raven. Do you think they can do it?" A pale woman comes from around the corner from another room to greet them. She has golden eyes and is wearing a white button up shirt with very short denim shorts. She has reading glasses on her heart shaped face and they're perched on her forehead and tall slim legs. She stands about 6 feet tall, towering over Bella by a quite a few inches.

"I would say it's possible, but that's only if you have every option covered, you need to be prepared for everything that could go wrong." Bella scoffs. "Don't believe me honey? Unlike you, I've dealt with people like this before. They're crafty bastard and unless you listen to me you're not going to be able to make your plan work. Capisce?" She glares at Bella, her eyes narrowed into slits and her hand poised on her bony hip.

Bella nods and puts down Baileys folder. The stack of paper and folders is massive and she has to read it all before the mission is possible.

Raven smirks and sits on the table, her short shorts showing her muscular thighs and toned legs, and Colton, Bella's boss, blatantly stares at them as they swing back and forth. "You listening to me broody?" Bella glares. "Okay good. Once you've read all of that honey, come and find me. We'll sort out a plan of action down to every detail. Just remember that all of us will have to be present. Even Erin, she's the genius so she'll definitely need to be there." Colton chuckles, while watching the exchange between his protégé and the sarcastic Raven. He is amused by Ravens superiority over Bella, knowing that Bella thinks quite highly of herself, and having Raven here who is higher than her is quite amusing. Even more so when Raven enjoys irritating Bella greatly, it's almost like a sort of game for her.

"Fine. I'll get through it as fast as I can, just give me a couple of days." Bella agrees. "But you and Colton have to organise everyone to be at the meeting, if I'm reading all this crap I won't be able to do it." Raven chuckles.

"Alright broody, as long as you do your part." She hops of the table and laughs. "See you round guys, I have a class to get to." She waves and walks off without turning around.

"I am not working with that bloody stuck up American." Bella states, her arms crossed like a petulant child. Colton laughs heartily and leans back in his reclining chair.

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to. If you want this guy dead it is a necessity. She's the best of the best and you're going to need her help." She groans and lams her head on the table, a resounding bang echoes the room and she yelps.

"Okay that hurt." Colton chuckles.

"Well this has been lovely dear but I have urgent matters to which I must attend." Bella smirks.

"Translation: You mean you're going back to you room to fuck some hot women." She states, no surprise in her voice only amusement.

"Maybe." He grins. He hugs Bella then walks off, her trailing behind until they reach the entrance, she then decides to head outside into the city. It's getting dark and the moon and stars are out, illuminating the sky and they make Bella smile, if only slightly. It's barely noticeable unless you're really looking at her.

From the outside, the organization just looks like any billionaires mansion, well it looks more like a castle than a stylish house. Just without the massive towers, dragons and motes. There is though a long road leaning down into the city, and the entire building is surrounded by a high wall that's covered in barbed wire.

She walks at a leisurely pace down that road then through the town. Street lights are turning on but even though it's still dark the streets are still bustling with people. Bella is unnerved by the crowd. She mainly ignores them and walks around. Since she hasn't been outside in a while she savours everything, using all of her sense to absorb everything in her surroundings. She pauses in the middle of the street, a young child runs passed her giggling and is soon followed by who she assumes is his older sister.

Next a woman barges into her shoulder, an elderly woman, she scowls at Bella and continues her walk, slowly ambling down the street.

"Hey girly." She turns her head slowly, glaring at the man who said that. "What are you doing all the way out here at this time of night babe?" Her glare deepens and she sees the man shudder under her stare. He's a fully grown man with a stocky frame and a beard in desperate need of a shave. His clothes are baggy but look new and he has a beer in his hand just like his leering friends. "Well." He jumps off his stool and walks over to the irritated Bella, hoping to get lucky. But she stalks forward and he moves back quickly in alarm, his friends shamble out of the way to the floor and she finds joy in the fact that they're scared of her.

She holds him against the bar, his back bends awkwardly and he's wearing a cocky smirk on his face. "Well I see you like it rough." She punches him in the stomach once, but makes it hard enough to bruise.

She leans forward so her lips are grazing the shell of his ear. Bella can feel his erection in his pants as it is rubbing against her thigh. She smirks. "Fucking bastard, if we weren't in a public place I wouldn't hesitate to castrate you." The hot breathe drifting into his ear makes him shiver and his erection hardens. She rams his knee into his stomach and he keels over, but she shoves him back again. Sweat pours from his face and she chuckles. "You're a filthy scum bag and a waste of space, I suggest in the future you keep your grimy hands to yourself or I'll end up severing them from your body." He whimpers. She chuckles darkly. "Touch me, or anyone else again and I will hurt you more than you can possibly imagine." He nods. Bella sighs and shoves him one more time into the bar for good measure. He slides down it to the floor and picks up his glass of beer, fear on his face as he gulps the disgusting liquid.

Bella scoffs and steps over the deprived man to continue her walk.

His friends try to comfort him but he laughs it off and orders another round for them all, but he hasn't stopped trembling since their encounter. Their loud and rambunctious drunks, only one of the types of people she despises, one of the others being complete idiots. She can't stand people who are dumb and have a lower IQ than their age. They infuriate her and she has to explain things multiple times to them, yet their incapable minds still won't comprehend what she's saying to them, no matter how many times she has to say it.

A glint catches her eyes and she walks forward, its small jewellery stand. There's a woman behind it, heavily pregnant and has emerald green eyes that suit her dark complexion. "Welcome dear." She smiles kindly at Bella, and gestures with her hand to what she has on offer. There are many things ranging from Rings to anklets all the way to headbands and necklaces. There's a ring that catches her eye, in one of the glass cases. It's a silver snake, blue eyes shine at her and there's a sliver of the snakes tongue showing from between its mouth.

"Ah very good choice ma'am." She leans forward and picks up the ring Bella was gazing at, she slips it on Bella's index finger and holds her hand and she turns it from side to side, letting Bella get a good look at it. "What do you think?" Bella smiles at it, then at the woman who is giving it to her.

"How much do you want for it?"

"Forty." Bella scoffs.

"Sorry, but that doesn't look like it's worth forty, I'm thinking more like fifteen, even ten." The pregnant woman smirks and slides the ring slowly off Bella's finger.

"Well if you don't want it I understand, but I'm not going any lower than my standing offer ma'am." Bella sighs. The stall owner probably needs the money that's why the prices are so high. But even though forty is a lot to ask. Bella sighs and hands over forty, the woman accepts it graciously and puts it in a box. A grin on her face.

Bella glances at the box. There's a gold snake wrapped around the wooden box, she follows its body to the front of the box and smiles, the mouth of the vicious animal is where the key hole is.

The stall owner bids Bella a good night before starting to pack up. Bella nods her thanks and heads in the direction of a park; she used to hang out there all the time as a child, even into her early teenage years.

Her feet carry her down the memorised trek easily and it only takes a couple of minutes until she reaches her destination. It isn't a very big park but it's perfect for Bella to sit in and relax. There's no one else in the park so she sits on the swing and kicks her legs out. Rocking back then slowly swinging forward. She looks up at the dark sky with her head tilted back, brown hair cascading of her shoulders to flow freely behind her as she swings.

"I knew I'd find you here." grunts a breathy voice. Bella tilts her head to look at Kieran. He's panting and has a flushed face, his hair's a mess and he's hunched over leaning on his knees trying to regain his breath.

"Oh yeah?" She smirks. He nods with his crooked grin and sits on the swing next to her.

"Well not the first place I looked obviously." He chuckles to himself and starts to swing, his toes never leaving the concrete. "Well at least I found you before Gaius did, he's been asking around for you, apparently he wants to ask you about Rosalie and Emmett, and of their return. Or so I've heard from the rumours of the level six's and lower." His feet stop moving and he also tilts his head back to look up at the sky.

"Remember when we used to come here as kids? Spending hours making up stories and looking up at the sky, even Edward came out here. And that Victoria girl, she was nice. Well was until she went batshit insane." Bella laughs and jumps of the swing, she lands gracefully on the concrete on her tip toes before dropping her heels on the ground.

"Come on now, if you start reminiscing I'm going to cry and we both know that isn't a pretty sight at all." She laughs and pulls back wiping away her tears with her hand. "There you go, getting better already."

He pecks her cheek.

She sighs and pushes him away, returning back to her old self in a matter of seconds. "Thanks for that, but we have to go. It's late and I have so much work to read through." He nods, noticing the change, and complies easily, but keeps an arm around her waist all the way back to their home. The streets are empty as they walk through them, near silence around them.

He kisses her cheek again, "Good night Bella." She smiles.

"Night Kieran, and I'll be seeing you in a few days in that meeting Raven must've told you about. It's important so be on time and don't miss it. You do your out of the mission." He nods and does a mock bow.

"Of course, I'll see you then." He jogs off, dodging the staff on their night shift and waving good-bye over his shoulder before her disappears from sight.

Bella chuckles "Lovely boy that one...well when he's not-"

"Bella!" She jumps and spins around in the air. Raven is standing at the top of the steps. Smirk planted on her face and an amused glint in her golden eyes. She ascends down the stairs towards her. "I've looking all over for you." Bella arches a fine eyebrow. "And don't think about running away. I know you hate me but you're going to want to hear this." She chuckles.

"I don't hate you Raven, you're a pain in my ass ninety percent of the time but I don't hate you. And can you make it quick, I'm tired and I just want to go back to my room." She chuckle.

"Oh I'm sure, if that boy had anything to do with it." Bella glares.

"He doesn't actually, now what were you looking for me for?"

"Emmet and Rosalie just wanted me to let you know that they're back. I had a nice chat with them earlier and both seem okay, not hurt too much. But you can tell that it was bad-"

"Thanks, see you in a few days." She taps her shoulder and takes off towards their room, barging straight in instead of knocking. It's empty. "Damn it." She growls. "Emmet, Rose you in here?" She walks into the bathroom, that's empty as well. "Fuck." She collapses on to their tall bed and decides to wait for them. She's not a very patient person but she wants to wait, they're family and she's desperate to see them. It's been days too long since she's seen them and she's been terribly worried.

She doesn't have to wait more than half an hour for them to come in.

She bolts up immediately and hugs them both, they're startled to see her on their bed to say the least but hug her back just as tightly.

"Hey Bells, you miss us that much." She nods into his chest and holds him tighter. Rosalie's hand touches the back of her neck and she situates Bella in her arms so that Emmet can walk in and set down their bags. Bella kisses her collar bone and cries. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie, we're fine. See we're back home safe and sound." Rosalie looks at Emmett over her shoulder and tells him with her eyes to give them a few minutes peace. She smiles her thanks and blows him a kiss. When he's in the bathroom, and the water's running Rosalie ushers the sobbing brunette over to their bed and wraps them both up in her quilt.

Rosalie rubs her back as she cries. Letting Bella get her out her pent up sadness. "I was so worried." Bella says as her tears finally start to fade.

"Trust me so were we."

She kisses Bella's forehead gently and leans back a little bit to give her room to speak what's on her mind. "I don't know what I'd do without you two here with me, you're my family." Rosalie smiles fondly at her, knowing that Bella doesn't cry much but she is now and it makes her feel like she is trustworthy enough in Bella's eyes to show that emotion in front to her. It makes Rosalie feel like she really is Bella's family, what little one she has.

"No need to worry, I'm here, so is Emmett." Bella nods and smiles a watery smile when Rosalie wipes her tears away. "So stop worrying." Bella sighs and falls back onto the bed, the quilt falls off her shoulders and she sinks into the thick blanket. Bella reaches her hand out and takes Rose's hand, entwining their fingers together and closes her eyes.

"Okay, but just don't leave for something like that in a while okay."

"Deal."

Emmett knocks on the bathroom door. "Can I come out yet?" Rosalie and Bella chuckle.

"Yeah, come on out babe." He swings it open and runs to Bella. Engulfing her into his arms and holding her tight. Bella grins.

"Hey shorty, miss me?" She nods. "Well I missed you to, oh and guess what. We've brought something back for you. We snatched it from somewhere, Rose told me not to but I thought you'd like it." Bella chuckles and he sets her down on her feet.

"What did you get me?" She asks like an excited child, bouncing on the balls of her feet, her eyes a light and her sad mood long forgotten with the promise of a present.

He zips open a bag slowly and pulls out a wooden box, it's engraved with a crest and has a black glass latch at the front to lock it shut. He hands the box to Bella and she grins at it, she unlatches it and looks inside. There's a red velvet cloth wrapped around something and she sits on the bed so she can unwrap it carefully.

She lifts the cloth and gasps. It's a dagger, silver, carefully made and is stunning. "It's gorgeous." She lifts it up and twirls it around.

"Oh and Rosalie got you this." He holds out another box to her, it's smaller but it looks just as pretty as the other one. "Rosalie wasn't sure whether to give it you yet but I think you could really use it." Bella glances back to a happy looking Rosalie before taking the box and opening it. It's necklace, one of those ones with a locket that have a crest on. "Whose crest is that?"

Emmett chuckles. "It's ours silly. Mine, Rosalie's, yours and Edwards. Whenever we see him we'll give him his. But Eddie boy has a leather wrist band with the crest on. Oh hey check this out."

Emmet lifts up his shirt sleeve to show her an arm band with the same crest stitched onto it.

"So cool. Can you put this on for me?" Bella holds the chain out to Emmett to put it on for her. She lifts up her hair and he clicks it into place behind her neck and smoothen it out. Rosalie looks at the necklace, it's a perfect fit and it looks gorgeous. She nods in approval and Emmett stares at it with a goofy grin.

"Were a family Bells. It couldn't be any better." She grins and climbs off the bed. Looking in Rosalie's full length mirror, she smiling at when the clock above the bed catches her eye. Her eyes go wide and she spins around with a curse.

"Damn." She leans her hand on her hip and touched her crest with the tips of her fingers from her other hand. "So sorry to have to do this but I have so much work I need to start tomorrow and I don't think I'm going to be able to do it on a few hours sleep."

The blonde smiles, "It's alright, go to sleep. You can see us when you're done, it probably won't take too long." Bella scoffs and mimics with her arms how big the pile of work she has to read through is.

"I've got that much stuff to do in a few days." She groans. Bella doesn't want to go but she needs to be fully awake for the next few days if she's going to finish those profiles, reports, background checks and achievements of every single person she'll be working with.

"Go Bella. We'll see you when you're done then, how's that? We can go out for lunch or something to give you a break from it all." Rosalie says as she gets comfortable under her quilt.

"I would love that. Night guys." Bella exits, a feeling of doom over her as she thinks how run down she's going to feel once she's finished, but it'll definitely be worth it because once that's complete she can finally get her group together to go after Viscount Cullen.

**Hey guys. I'm back :)**

**There's something that I really like about this chapter, I don't know what it is, but I like it. Thanks for reading, and thanks to those who have left reviews, faved/followed. Did you guys like it? Something you want to see?**

**Vampirelady13-Not thank you, I'm glad you like it :)**

**Loyaldeer-Thanks so much for your support, again, just like you've done with several other stories that I have. You're really awesome for doing that.**

**UltimateFanAddict-Thank you :)**

**All feedback is appreciated.**

**Lia**

**Oh, just to let you know, this might sound silly, but I'm thinking of updating every chapter once I've gotten a certain amount of reviews. Right now that's not much, only about another 3-8 until I'll update again.**


End file.
